Caring Fox
by Unspoken Flame
Summary: Naruto was supposed to leave Konoha for good. Why has he returned after 15 years.
1. Prologue

_I do not own naruto in any way. Enjoy :D_

* * *

Caring Fox

_By Unspoken Flame_

Both Naruto and Sakura walk down the dark alleyway, away from their trashed apartment. It had been the 2nd one in 3 months to be trashed and they were worried. Ever since they started going out the villages started to turn their aggressions to Sakura as well. She was being harassed while at the store and when on patrol.

It was when they moved in with each other after a year of courting that the vandalism started to increase to complete destruction. It was thought that while they were together there was a chance that she could have his child, which was out of the question.

The walk to the hotel was long and it was raining out. Both of them were tired since it had happened while they were asleep in the very apartment that was attacked. The stress was visible in their eyes. The manager gave them a room without even looking at them and they dragged themselves up the stairs.

When they were inside of the room they barely too in their surroundings. It is a ninja rule that one must know their surroundings so that they would know where to hide or escape should an attack happen but they knew it wouldn't happen tonight. Not after it had just happened. They slowly crawled into bed and lay there. Not a word said between them for a long time. And just when they both thought each other was asleep, Naruto spoke up.

"I'm sorry" Sakura rolled over in bed and looked at him.

"About what? Something that a bunch of drunken idiots did? Don't worry about it. It will all end soon. When you become Hokage, right?" Naruto just lay there looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, when I become Hokage…"

Naruto rolled over and held her in his arms and closed his eyes. Sakura sighed and held his arm close and closed her eyes as well. She went to sleep soon after. Naruto opened his eyes again and just laid there, thinking. He knew what he had to do. And he had to do it now.

The next morning…

Naruto was already up when Sakura woke up. She didn't see him but she didn't have to. She knew that he always woke up early for his morning exercise and spars with Kakashi. What she did see what Kakashi sitting on the arm chair in the corner watching her.

Surprised, Sakura showed how angry she was.

"What the hell are you doing here kakashi? Don't you know how to wait to be let in?"

Kakashi just sat there. His eyes focused on the bed; Unmoving. Confused by this, Sakura just got angrier. "Well! What the hell do you have to say?"

"Look. Down" Kakashi said in a low voice, sadness apparent in it.

Sakura looked down slowly and saw a small note in Naruto's handwriting. He always left one when he left to work out, apologizing for not being there to see her wake up. But this was too short and too hastily written.

_Sakura-_

_I have left Konoha. For good. Don't follow me or have anyone else follow me. I don't love you anymore. Good bye_

_-Naruto_

She read the note over and over, but all she could see was "I don't love you any more". It was something she thought she would never see Naruto ever say or write to her. She almost expected him to jump out from behind the curtains yelled "Got yah", laughing with Kakashi smirking and his eye lighting up like it does when you know he is smiling and laughing. She waited but it never came. So she did the only thing she could do. She cried.

"He…he never showed up for training. When I saw your apartment I came here and asked the manager about you. When I got here I let myself in and read the note. I'm…I'm sorry" But Sakura just cried.

When the village council heard about Naruto leave, they took immediate action. A team of hunter nins were sent out to search and destroy Naruto on sight.

Tsunade did not like this and sent out a team of her own consisting of his friends to find Naruto and convince him to come back. Everyone of the remaining Rookie 9 went, all except for Sakura. She listened to the note. She listened to the words "I don't love you anymore". With all the strength she had, she was powerless.

Both teams came back with nothing to report on Naruto. He had completely vanished. Both teams were sent out constantly for a year but after a while only the hunter nins went anymore. He was gone and never coming back.

The villagers were very happy about the news when it became public. The demon was gone for them and they had nothing to worry about ever again. Not that they had to worry about it before. They partied in the streets and destroyed whatever was left of Naruto's old homes. Pictures, clothes, journals, furniture; all was burned and never seen again. It was a day of remembrance but was forgotten completely after a few months. Only the owners of the ramen stand and his friends thought about him. Even till this day.

* * *

_Authors Note: Well this is my...second Naruto fic. I like it a lot and how it is coming out in my head. I came up with it at work while day dreaming while it was slow and then when i got bored at night decided to right it. The title may be changed later on but for now it stays. I hope you like it and please review._


	2. 15 Years Later

_I do not own nor plan to own Naruto in any way shape or form. If i did it would have ninjas...wait._

* * *

15 years later…

"Bravo Team, this is Alpha Team. Any sightings?"

"Negative Alpha team. We have no sightings. Sometimes I wonder why they still try to look for this guy. He has been gone for almost 16 years."

"Oh you don't know? You must be the new guy. Word is he is the Demon of Konoha."

"Demon of Konoha?"

"Yeah. They outlawed ever speaking about this, but your ANBU, you get special treatment. You remember the Nine Tails?"

"Remember! I lost my grandfather to him."

"Yeah, well this guy we are going after his him sealed in him."

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"Well, the Nine Tails was just far too powerful for the Forth so he devised a special technique. He summoned the Death God himself. Yeah, he sealed the Nine Tails with the shinigami and saved us all."

"So what does this guy have to do with this?"

"Well, when he summoned the death god he had to seal it into a child. I don't know why exactly, but he did anyway. Then he just died. Never thought I would see that happen. He was the strongest Hokage we have ever had."

"I still don't get it. Why is this guy so bad?"

"What the hell is there not to get. HE IS THE KYUUBI! HE KILLED OUR HOKAGE! Never forget that."

"I understand sir. Transmission over"

Captain Tsunagi removed his hand from his comm device. It had been the third week in this retched mission and he hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Demon of Konoha. To top it off the rookie was getting on his nerves. His patience was wearing thin and he wanted to kill something. The scouting reports said of a cloaked figure helping villages in the area. As weird as it sounded, it was the best lead they had. But why would a demon help others?

"Krssshhhh Captain! The subject has been spotted in a village up ahead 10 miles due north."

Captain Tsunagi smiled from behind his Ox mask. This was what he had been praying for all his life. "Rookie, I want you to set up a perimeter. I will take care of this one myself"

The village had reportedly been attacked by bandits and their leaders were staying there. Weak and unskilled, they were easily taken care of. He could have left immediately but as usual the village had to thank him. Of course, he's not one to say no to an offer of thanks.

The entire village collected in the largest inn that they had to celebrate their freedom with the blonde haired man as their guest of honor. The shrine maiden was doing a dance in his honor but his mind was elsewhere. The usual smile gone from his lips as he listened intently.

…_He's here._

A smoke bomb went off in the middle of the inn. The villagers screamed and ran, fleeing from the new threat that had just seemed to appear. As the smoke cleared Captain Tsunagi's Ox mask could be seen.

"So…I finally found you…Demon of Konoha"

"…"

The captain didn't throw his punches and sent a barrage of punches and kicks, all easily dodged by the Demon. Seeing that his attacks were pointless he sent a volley of kunai with explosive tags attached. In a puff of smoke and leaves, the Demon disappeared before they reached him. With another puff of smoke he reappeared outside and into a trap set by the Captain. Explosive charges went off sending him flying. The Captain appeared just above him to launch his most powerful fire attack that he knew.

Turning into a human shaped fireball he plummeted to the center of the village, forming a crater, kicking up dust in the process. Tsunagi landed a few yards away from the crater, laughing.

"Hahaha. The Demon of Konoha. I know your entire story and I still can't believe I beat you. The rumors must have been false, you pathetic weakling. Well, stand up you monster. Get mad like a demon should."

As the smoke cleared the figure of the Demon of Konoha stood in the two foot crater. His face was expressionless. Dusting himself off he bent over to pick up a single pebble.

"HA! What are you going to do? Hit me with that?"

Still emotionless, he held the pebble between his thumb and forefinger…and flicked it. Without having time to move, it struck Tsunagi in the head, rendering him unconscious.

In a gust of leaves the Demon of Konoha left, leaving nothing but a bag a gold behind. When the task force appeared at the village to check on the Captain they found him nursing a wound on his head.

"Damn Captain. What the hell happened?"

"The Demon did Rookie. The Demon…"

Later that night a messenger bird flew into the hunter nin camp. It had a single message around its leg.

_All personnel on leave or on assignment must return immediately. The Sanin have left this Earth._

_-6th Hokage_

All of the hunter nin patrols and ninja received the message. A single messenger bird remained.

Sitting in his camp the demon lightly rested by his campfire, replaying the days events in his mind. His acute hearing picked up the bird flying overhead. Jumping to the nearest branch he snatched the letter and sent the bird on his way. Unraveling the note, he sat down to read it. The words stun as he read it and he said one word.

"Tsunade…"

_The newly rebuilt Hidden Village of the Sound is the result of many things. With the death of Orochimaru the new Hokage of the village mended all ties with Konoha and set forth to make a better village then before. Complete reform takes a long time but 5 years have passed and they have almost completely rebuilt themselves to a ninja village of great power. Not to say that they are weak._

_Even though Konoha had a huge part in the liberation of the Sound, they were not the liberators, or, as known by a few, liberator. He came with a flash and left just a quickly. All that he left behind was the body of Orochimaru and a yellow flash. Rumors had it that the Forth Hokage himself came back from the dead to kill Orochimaru but as everyone knows, such rumors would be impossible. The only person with the knowledge of human resurrection had been killed and he would have never have let that happen. _

_Konoha immediately sent ninja to subdue any remaining Sound Nin. Most ninja surrendered. Very few retaliated. After the interrogation of the ninja in the village it was then when the rumors of the return of the Yellow Flash had begun to surface again._

_Rumors began to surface all around the great countries. Villages being saved by a man in a white cloak. Akatsuki's advances fended off by a lone man with blonde hair. Konoha just brushed them aside and ignored them. It wasn't until ANBU hunter parties began to see such a man that the rumors were taken as truth. _

_These ANBU hunter parties were after a SS class missing nin at the time. The SS class is the ultimate rank that can be given to a Missing nin or enemy of a village. The unofficial term for a SS class mission is "suicide mission". However, this missing nin has never killed nor attacked any hunter nin. His rank is based solely on his sin. His sin for being the jailer of the Kyuubi. When the hero of the Sound was confirmed to be the Kyuubi's jailer, he was given a new name. The Demon of Konoha.  
_

* * *

_Auther's Note: Wow. This is the most reviewed story i have ever written. I am still getting reviews months after i posted this story. I would like to thank all of you who have taken the time to not only read my story but to write a review on it. It lets me know that people like my work and are actually reading it hehe. _

_ As for not posting for so long, i tend to not post unless i am bored or have an idea. This is one of those cases. I know, its not the most glamorous but i have been very busy with work, school, and my own free time that i can't always be up to date with the continuation of the story. Things just come to me and, well, today i just decided i wanted to type something. It was either this or think of an idea for my stop animation project..._

_ Well, good night all and enjoy._

_  
-Unspoken Flame  
_


	3. AN: A Humble Apoligy

Hehe...hello all. Its me again, back from the dead. I just want to say how sorry i am that it has taken me so long to even type a simple reason for why i haven't wrote anything for so long. September. That was the last time i wrote something, whether it by for this story or any other i have writen. All that i have to say is that i have been very, very busy. Working full time (and excessive overtime hours), as well as having a new apartment (first one btw) is very tiresome. But i am finally coming out of my lull. So i am here to state...offically...that...in the next week or two i will be posting a new Chapter for "Caring Fox" (but no promises. easter is coming and i get busy really quickly). I just have to reread my story, find some time to myself and, well, write it. 

So once again, to everyone who has read my story and/or written a review, I am sorry and thank you for proving to me that people actually enjoy what i write.

-_Unspoken Flame_


	4. It Always Rains

_AN: I don't own Naruto. At all. Unfortunately. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_

_Rain. It always rains on days like these. Days of a funeral. Days when someone most dearest to your heart leaves you. Sometimes it rains the day before they leave you..._

The 6th hokage walked the long road from the Hokage tower towards the sacred burial plot of the Hokages'; the funeral procession not too far behind. The casket was of pure white, to represent the princess that was being held within. The 5th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagokura. Former holder of the slug summoning contract. Former head of the greatest hospital in Fire Country, Konoha Hospital. And former leader of the greatest ninja village in the world. She had a lot to be proud of when she passed but it did not matter to her. The people that she cared of most in her entire life had all left her.

Naruto was one of them. His leaving the village caused Tsunade to go into a downward spiral when the team that she sent out could not find her. For years she did nothing but think about Naruto. She would stay up day and night without gambling or drinkling. All she would do was sit at her desk and think about how she would get him about and what she would do as soon as he walk into that door. She always told herself that she would hit him harder then she ever hit him before, but towards the end of her moarning she decided to just hug him to death.

Two years of searching produced nothing and teams were force back by the council. That day Tsunade discovered two things again. Alcohol tastes bad when you haven't drank it in two years...and Jiraya was a great kisser.

He was the one that brought the sake. He was the one that started reminicing about Naruto. And he was the one that silenced Tsunade's sobs by giving her the first real kiss that she had ever had in years. From that day on their relationship stayed the same. She still hit him when he did something perveted and he still wrote his books. But...its was the littles things that showed how they felt about each other. Jiraya's books were better than they had ever been. Critics said that they had a touch of softness that they had never seen from the author before. It was fresh and new. Whenever Tsunade punched Jiraya she wouldn't hit him as hard as she used too. Especially on the days when he was coming over to "drink" with her.It wasn't until three years after that their relationship became public. When they announced their wedding.

After that night of their first kiss Tsunade's fighting spirit became renewed with a passion. She taught Sakura everything she knew. Slug summons, forbiden jutsu, supreme medical jutsu, even her youth jutsu. When she was done most considered her the second Tsunade, rivaled only by the Sannin Jiraiya. And on her last day of training, when she mastered the laster technique that her sensei knew, they announced to the village the new succesor as Hokage and of their impending marriage. To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement, but to those that knew them the words 'ts about time' was said to be heard.

10 years. 10 years was how long they were together that lead to many happy memories. Jiraiya stopped writing and Tsunade stopped hit him, sometimes. They watched their "grandchildren" grow older and loved every minute of it until the day the happiness ended.

Jiraya, the Toad Sannin, author of one of greats novels in the world, personal teacher to the 4th Hokage and holder of the toad summoning contract. He was the fourth and last person to leave her. He died peacefully in his bed with his last thoughts about how could could die a happy man. Unfortunately, his dream came true.

Slowly her health deteriorated and when she became unable to form chakra she passed her title as holder of the slug contract to Sakura. She died 3 days later of oldage and grief but with a smile on her face. She was going to see everyone she loved that left her. Thankfully, she forgot about the one that hadn't died yet.

The procession stopped when it came to the burial plot and podium. Taking her stand the 6th Hokage stared out across the crowd. The entirety of Konoha came to see one of their greatest leaders off. They waited for their new leader to speak.

"People of Konohagakure. Today, you are witnessing the end of the life of one of the greatest Hokage's in the history of this village. A Hokage that brought peace to not only one but two other villages and helped bring them closer together with us. The Kazekage and Otokage from bother villages are here to pay their respects to someone that they know deserves it. The legacy that she leaves behind is not only the alliances that she forged during her terms in office, and not only the countless medical techniques that she left behind but also every one of you that has been saved by what she made. Whether done by her hands or by someone who was taught by her we would not have saved any of you. She saved your lives. And for that, we are all greatful."

The crowd cheers. Many sobs are heard from them, as well as the rows of ninjas in the front line. All of the clans of Konoha were represented, meaning every person in every clan was there. The new heir to the Hyuga clan and her family was there, standing next to her. The Inuzuka clan, dressed in their best battle armor, held their heads up high. Their newly appointed leader siting on top of his faithful beast. The Aburame clan was next to them. Looking somber and silent. Not a word was spoken between them but they all felt the same. The Chouza, Nara, and Yamanaka clans stood next to each, as they always have. Their clans have always made the best teams together and they always mourn together as well. The last clan, the Sarutobi clan, stood proudest of all. Its leader stood next to his nephew, now at the age of 20. His mother, standing next to him as well. She held her hands together and every once and a while rubbed her wedding ring as if it was a good luck charm. As the Hokage started up her speech again a lone ninja worked his way to a tree quite a distince from the procession.

"As we put the last Sannin to rest i hope everyone remembers what she stood for"

When the lone ninja reached his target he leaned up against it, the remaining water on the bark seaping into his vest. The mask on his face was still on. Its always on. The last time he removed it was when he left Sakura's hotel on the day that _he_ left for good. It was the first time he cried in 12 years.

"Haven't seen you around here before." He spoke into the air. And as if magic, the air spoke back. "Just passing through. All the shops were closed but when I saw the funeral in session I didn't want to impose."

"She stood for justice"

Kakashi just chuckled. "Now, now. We both know that you of all people deserve to be here"

The wind chuckled back "Yeah, I'm sure I would be a welcome sight"

"She stood for strength"

"Its a good speach, don't you think?"

Silence

"So what are you doing here?"

"Thought it was obvious. I am here for them both. I missed his funeral but I won't miss them both."

"And she stood for love"

They were silent for the few moments when everyone took a moment of silence. The Hokage looked up to see Kakashi standing next to the tree and frowned. Motioning to an ANBU stationed next to her she whispered something into its ear. With a nod the ANBU lead the Hokage towards the tower, leaving the villagers to leave for their rememberence and mourning parties.

Kakshi spoke once more. "I'm going to have to tell my superiors that you're here Naruto. But...I will will give you a few moments alone with them. For old times" As he he said the last few words to his senctence he started to walk back to the crowd of people leaving the burial ground. Naruto stepped out from behind the tree in full view, facing Kakashi's turned back. "Thank you...Kakashi" said Naruto, whispering the last part. And with a nod, Kakashi disappeared into the crowd.

He didn't move until the entire crowd had dispersed. Slowly, he made his way to the graves that were home to the remains of past Hokage's and one Sannin. Jiraya was placed there as the only non Hokage. It was upon the request of Tsunade herself. She wouldn't be buried in the plot without him. Their tombstones were newly cut, white granite. Only their names were cut into the stone. Nothing else was needed. If you said too much about them it would tarnish their greatness.

Standing there, Naruto was overwhelmed with great emotion. Interally, he was crying like a boy that just lost his parents, but on the outside all you could see was the sadness. No tears. Just a look of overwhelming grief. Memories flooded his mind. Learning the Rasengen. Challenging the old hag for her neckless. Missions complained over and training sessions interupted because his sensei was too busy working on his "reasearch". Every memory filled him with such pain and happiness at the same time. Unfortunately, those moments were short lived when an ANBU appeared next to him staring at the same tombstones. It spoke almost as fast as it arrived.

"Sorry sir, but the funeral is over. What business do you have here?"

"Just came to pay my respects. I knew them well in my travels."

The ANBU paused for a moment. "I know who you are...Demon of Konoha"

Silence.

"Answer me when i speak to you de-"

"I know that you have to take me in but I will let you know that you will have to earn this capture."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The ANBU stood there, continuing to stare at the tombstones. And then, in an instant, they both vanished.

_After the liberation of the Village of the Sound the new Otokage was not chosen by the village itself. He was appointed the new Otokage of the village by suggestion (and decree) of the Hokage of the Village of the Leaves. It was the only decree that the Hokage of the Village of the Leaves made for the Village of the Sound. Most villages after they have conquered another take that village under their rule and place someone there to take orders from the main land. This was the first time in history where a leader was placed there to do nothing but lead independently as if he lived there all along. After all. He did live there for 5 years. 5 of those years spent training and becoming stronger then he ever could have been had he trained in Konoha. It was a good agreement since he lead the village to prosper as well as it has. It was better then being shunned in his home village like he once was. Besides, Sasuke had a family in Sound that he could not leave behind._

_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_  
Authors Note: Sooooooooooo. Sorry? Yeah, it has been a long while but i am back. I am going to appologize ahead of time since i know the problems will be there. The spelling or grammical errors. This is due to a mixture of the time being 4 am and not having Microsoft Word anymore. Yes, this has been done entirely on Wordpad. Fun fun..._

_But seriously, its good to be back. I had some free time since i got my first day off in about a month so yay. Two jobs sucks. Damn student loans. I recieve a promotion in my guild in WoW so that cool. I hope you like the chapter. I am going to say that in the next few weeks i am going to do a complete edit to all of the chapters in "Caring Fox". This is a work in progress. The posts i make are kind of like betas of my story. I make you guys happy and then i change it to what i feel is a better story. More details, better battle sense. Better dialogue..._

_ Its going to be a better story then what i am currently writing. Trust me. you will all like it_

_-UnspokenFlame  
_


	5. Blocked Memories

_ I don't own Naruto. Curses...  
_

* * *

_He's here. He's here. He's here..._

The battle went on for quite a while now. Blow for blow the fighters put everthing into their fight. After they first disappeared the fight relocated to a nearby training ground. He may be the "Demon of Konoha" but he wasn't a monster. He would never desicrate the graves of his former friends and family

_The ANBU would look back at this fight one day and realize that that act of respect for the dead showed Naruto's true colors. Too bad it will be too late for the ANBU. He willl be gone before an apology can be made._

It is quite a magnificent sight to see; two fighters dancing in he sky. Jumping from the ground to tree to tree. It's the waltz of the ninja. It had only been a few moments and the fight hadn't even started yet. Just a couple of light jabs and kunai throws. Each weapon thown just became a part of the arsenal for the other opponent.

You see, few ninjas are killed by a single weapon thrown from a distance. The only time this does happen is with an inexperienced ninja, someone caught off guard or civilians. This is why the invention of the explosive tag was so important. When an experienced ninja would just dodge or catch the kunai, they could still become injured from the small weapon. Thankfully, the ANBU wanted a real man to man fight. Explosives would alert too many people.

The only reason they were using ranged weapons was for knowledge. As a test.

To test their enemy for weakness, a blind spot, anything that can give them an advantage. If a ninja can dodge or catch a kunai midfight they were worthy of a decent battle. And now, after dodging quick jabs and swiftly thrown kunai for almost an hour the test was over and the ANBU was the first to show impatience.

When the battle had eventually moved to the Forest of Death the ANBU readied its attack.

"Futon: Wind Blades of Fury"

A volley of wind blades flew towards Naruto. Ready for any ranged attack he swiftly dodged to the side, landing on a branch. The blades cut down the trees in their path, leaving nothing but stumps. The tops lay scattered on the forest floor like dead soldiers on a battlefield that had yet to be buried. Naruto looked down at the newly cut timber and smirked, turning to where the ANBU was, completely unaware that the ANBU had migrated to the same spot that he had dodged. Hands set in a single had seal, Naruto's eyes widened.

"Katon: Gokyaku no Jutsu"

The stream of fire lit the area of the forest ablaze. All that remained of where he stood was the trunk of the tree, still burning. The top part of the tree hadn't burnt up fell to the forest floor, adding to the pile of timber. Bringing some fire along with it the timber began to smolder and burn.

Breathing a bit heavier then before the ANBU relaxed a bit. Then clapping was heard from behind.Turning quickly she looked right at the recently deceased blond demon with the smile he had before but only larger.

"Well now. It seems that if your ANBU career doesn't work out you still have a career in slash and burn agriculture."

Forming a quick hand seal Naurto spit out a few balls of water to put out the still burning tree and newly lit forest floor fire. He turned back to the ANBU.

"You know. Only you can prevent forest fires. An old pervert told me that once. Maybe you should remember that too." The ANBU just glared. Then, in a split second, the ANBU was being held by 3 blond missing nins.

"Kage Bunshin!?!"

His smile was became even larger. Naruto took a seat on the branch he was on."Yeah, its my favorite technique. Its the first one I ever mastered too. Did it when I was twelve. Surprisingly easy actually. A lot easier then the bunsin. I wonder why..." Naruto said while stroking his chin and looking towards the sky.

The ANBU just chuckled. Naruto returned his gaze to the currently immobile, chuckly ninja and cocked his head.

"What's wrong with you? You don't crack under pressure that easily do you?"

The ANBU's chuckly only turned into full laughing, which confused Naruto more.

"It's funny really. Normally, I'm the one that makes people crack WITH pressure."

And without even flexing the ANBU made the two clones holding down its' arms slam into each other, disappearing with a puff of smoke. The last clone behind her was easily dispatched with a strong back handed fist to his face. He quickly followed his fellow clones. Naruto watched in awe as the ANBU quickly disposed of his clones and then lunged at him. Dodging to the left the ANBU managed to grab is right arm. In a matter of seconds it fell limp to his side. Looking back he noticed the fient green glow on the ANBU's hands.

Bouncing off a tree the ANBU shot towards Naruto again. Ready to deliver another surgical attack the ANBU was put off guard when the blond demon used his right arm to spin himself around the base of a tree. Coming to a halt on a tree branch the ANBU just stared. Taking the opportunity he jumped to the ground below. The ANBU followed close behind once out of its mild shock.

Landing with a soft "thu-thump" the two fighters stared each other down; the ANBU being the one to break the silence.

"How did you do that? How can you use your arm like that after having the ligaments severed?"

Naruto just litely smirked. "Now you know why they call me a demon."

The ANBU just smirked back and moved hits hands to the pouch at its side. Naruto tensed up and readied himself in a defensive stance. Pulling a pair of gloves out and placed them on. The ANBU began to flex its fingers, making sure the gloves were completely on. Naruto just starred, trying to remember where he had seen that before.

The ANBU took a fimiliar stance and smirked back. "I guessI am going to have to show you why theycalll me a monster sometimes too." And at a speed not displayed before in their previous fight she attacked Naruto head on. Most ninjas would call this a foolish move but not many would ever call this ANBU a fool. This ANBU has a legacy.

Lunging to the left Naruto battled the millions of memories and thoughts swimming through his head. He was a young boy at the academy. He was staring at someone sitting next to him but their face was a blur. He was fighting Garaa of the Sand. The was someone pinned up against a tree. All of these memories looked the same. The same person's face was unseeable. Who was she? Was she this person?

Fighting to keep focused on the battle Naruto turned to observe the ANBU again. Its fist collided with a tree. Expecting it to bouce harmlessly at the base or imbed itself in the tree trunk what he saw next made his head go reeling. The tree shattered into a million pieces. The debree falling all around the calmly standing ANBU. Turning around the ANBU went in again for another strike. Breaking out of his new thoughts Naruto quickly charged a Rasengan and slammed it into the ground. The blast sent both the fighters skidding back into trees. When the dust cleared the two fighters stared each other down again. This time it was Naruto who broke the silence.

"Who are you? You know who I am but I don't know who you are. It would only be fair."

Chuckling the ANBU responded. "Fairness isn't that popular in a ninja battle." The ANBU shrugged, "But I think I will show you. You earned it."

The ANBU removed the Hawk mask that covered its face. You could see the ANBU's eyes but they weren't close enough to see the color of them. With a yank at the top of its head the full mask came off. A full head of bubble gum pink hair spilled out and a female face was seen. The pink haired women just laughed. "What? Surprised that you're being bested by a girl"

Naruto just stared. The ghost of his memories was right in front of him. The person who was sitting next to him. The person being held to the tree. He couldn't believe it.

"S-Sakura?"

The girl just glared at him. "The name is Setsuka. Haruno Setsuka."

Naruto's eyes widened. Half because of the name and half because of the fist that just connected with his stomach. Setsuka leaned in closely before Naruto blacked out. "And you will address her properly as Hokage sama."

It was the last thing he heard before sweet, sweet rest. The "Demon of Konoha" had finally been captured.

* * *

_When it became common knowledge that the liberator of the Sound had been the "Demon of Konoha", many people had become scared. To be called a Demon and single handedly invade one of the strongest villages in the world was something to fear. Someone with that much power could do a lot of damage. Of course, no noe thought about how many lives he saved or how he was actually the savior of the village. That would make too much sense._

_As time went on, however, more and more villages were saved by the blond demon and the opinions of more and more villages changed. During the first few years while the ANBU were on his trail, villages would point in the direction of where he was supposed to be. In the end no one would say a word. Only money would get certain villages to talk and it would always lead them to a abandoned camp or recently saved village where they would receive more cold glares or halfhearted shrugs. The "Demon of Konoha" almost had a name change to the "Ghost of Konoha" after the long period where they could not find a trace of him whatsoever._

_In the world of politics, however, the hunt of the demon was not too appricated. A powerful ninja village trying to capture and kill a know savior to hundreds of foreign villages isn't the best way to keep yourself at good standing. Alliances were strained. Accounts with other villages were lost. If not for the appointment of the 6th Hokage or the establishment of Uchiha Sasuke as the new Otokage of the Sound Village, all would have been lost._

_She rules with an iron fist, much like her predecesor, but is also as kind as a mother. If the Sandaime Hokage was considered the grandfather of the village then Haruno Sakura would be known as the mother. Always with a smile she has yet to let the village down. Her daughter reached the rank of ANBU quickly and was appointed as the Hokage's personal guard. Together these two are a force to never mess with. Training her since she was a young child they say that now, even at the age of 15 she could rival the Hokage herself. But, it wasn't her family that helped regain the prestege of the greatest ninja village in the world._

* * *

_AN: Well now. I have a feeling a lot of people are going to like this post a lot. I wrote it while at work and typed it on my brothers PC since mine is currently overheating and can't stay on long enough to get any work done. I hope you all enjoy it. As soon as I can get a word processor i will have all of these terrible spelling errors taken care of. For now i am just going to get some food and get ready for work. _

_ Later all_

_  
-Unspoken Flame  
_


End file.
